A Monster Within
by DarthObsydian
Summary: Obi-Wan informs the Chancellor that he could be in danger from the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. RoTS "Missing Scene"


"_Interrogate the Supreme Chancellor's personal aides and advisors? Impossible."  
"Palpatine would never allow it. Though he hasn't said so... I'm not sure he even believes the Sith exist."_

- Mace Windu from the novelization of _Revenge of the Sith_

**19 years BBY**

"I find myself at a loss for words, Master Kenobi," Chancellor Palpatine said, wearily. "I wouldn't have pictured you the sort to trust Count Dooku to tell the truth. And to only bring this to my attention after three years…"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "The risk has grown too great to rule out the possibility, Your Excellency."

"Yes, that much I can understand," Palpatine said as he leaned forward, fingers steepled. "However, Count Dooku is dead, struck down just this morning." The Chancellor sighed. "Surely you have not forgotten already, Master Kenobi, after all you were there!" He paused. "Well, you were present, at least. If I recall correctly that act of heroism was performed whilst you were unconscious."

_Since when has Palpatine become so blunt?_ "I am aware of that, Chancellor, however after your abduction it is too risky not to assume that it was not instigated through an inside source- namely the Sith Lord Dooku mentioned on Geonosis- Darth Sidious."

"A Sith Lord which you have no solid proof even exists."

Obi-Wan frowned, "That is not entirely the case."

Palpatine sniffed, "How so?"

"Before you were kidnapped, sir, the Jedi Council was closing in on a trail left by this Darth Sidious," Obi-Wan said, his voice low. "Chancellor, the trail ended in the sub-basement of Five Hundred Republica."

Palpatine's eyes widened, slightly, and for the briefest of moments, Obi-Wan fancied that he saw a flicker of unease cross the Chancellor's face.

_At last, something he cannot ignore!_

Obi-Wan met the Chancellor's gaze. "Do you know what that means?"

"If that were true, it would mean that there is, indeed, a monster in my closet." Palpatine said, sinking back into his chair. "What of it?"

_What sort of man is he_, Obi-Wan thought. _It's as if he does not want the Sith to be found!_

"You're life could be in very great danger, Your Excellency."

Palpatine said nothing for a long moment. With the tip of his finger touching the cleft of his chin, he sat staring off to some place Obi-Wan could not see. When he finally spoke, it was with a tinge of exasperation.

"How many Jedi are there in the galaxy, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "I am unsure of the exact number, Chancellor."

"But a great many, wouldn't you say," Palpatine said, turning to him with a tight smile. "Meaning, more than one?"

In that moment, Obi-Wan knew the fight was lost.

"Yes sir."

"Then, wouldn't it stand to reason that the strength of the entire Order could put an end to the plotting of one measly, little Sith?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a tiny blow to his ego.

"After all, we cannot forget about that monster on Naboo! I'm surprised you could, after all he is the one who killed your master."

Obi-Wan had never wanted to hit a man so much in his life. "Yes, sir," he said, forcing himself to remain calm. "But that is not -"

"And you bested that creature most admirably!" Palpatine spread his hands wide, almost as if he were to offer the Jedi Master his applause. "Considering that Sith, which I _do_ recall you saying that Zabrak _was_ a Sith, proved so easy to destroy, it baffles me that you could possibly stand here trying to convince me that you fear for my safety from the very same threat!"

"The dark side of the Force surrounds you, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, ignoring the words. "The Council fears that this Sith Lord has infiltrated your inner circle. There is a possibility that he might even be present within the Red Guard itself."

"Is that so," Palpatine said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well, that would be unfortunate."

Obi-Wan had to pause for a moment to keep his draw from dropping. "Sir, I must implore you to allow an investigation of those with access to your office, especially those whom you are in contact with on a daily basis."

Palpatine looked appalled. "You wish to interrogate the entire Senate then! Master Kenobi, I must have misunderstood you, and I pray that is the case, but this whole ordeal sounds like an encroachment upon the powers of my office." The Chancellor's eyes narrowed with the severity of his voice. "You have no right to harass my advisors, Master Jedi, and I will not allow such actions without solid proof of their guilt. If such a creature was, in fact, amongst my aids, then wouldn't the Jedi be able to distinguish which of them was evil? Couldn't they _detect_ the threat?"

"Chancellor, it is not-"

"I mean after all," Palpatine said, rising from his seat, with an air of finality. "No creature could be so skilled as to elude detection by some of the most gifted Jedi the galaxy has seen in a millennium. Why, such a being's power would have to be… _unlimited_!" Palpatine raised a brow. "Is it possible to attain such power, Master Jedi? From my studies on the subject, I would suppose not."

Obi-Wan could hear Master Windu's voice inside his head. _The only reason Palpatine's not a suspect is because he _already_ rules the galaxy._

Looking at the Chancellor now, Obi-Wan was forced to admit that the Korun Master was right.

No one as stubborn an old man as the Supreme Chancellor would dare risk the loss of his office by getting distracted by the time consuming task of Sith conspiracy.

"I can see, sir," Obi-Wan replied, slowly. "That we are not going to agree."

Palpatine's voice softened a little, but his stance did not waver. "That does seem to be the case, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed, respectfully. "Then I thank you for your time, Chancellor."

"It was my pleasure," Palpatine said, regaining his kind demeanor as he moved to escort the Jedi to the door.

"I trust that you will inform the Council if you suspect anything out of the ordinary," Obi-Wan said, pausing at the entrance to the Chancellor's office.

Palpatine smiled.

"You have my word, Master Kenobi, that if this Sith decides to come out of hiding, the Jedi will be the first to know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This was just a little banter OS that has been bothering me for awhile, inspired, obviously, by the conversation between Obi-Wan and Mace Windu in the novel of RotS. My plan is that it will tie into another story, (A short AU where Obi-Wan took Yoda's place fighting the Emperor). But, we'll see. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Feel free to Review! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
